Curious Ellie
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, but not the Chipmunk. Rated T to be safe...


**It's late, I'm hungry, and I want to watch the Squeakquel again! I'm willing to spend another eight bucks to see it. How about you guys?**

**Curious Ellie**

"What are you _blind_?" Alvin exclaimed at the television.

Eleanor heaved a frustrated sigh as the football game went to a commercial. "What is up with them tonight?"

"Someone on the team is suffering from major stupidity." Alvin laughed. Eleanor joined him. "How about a soda…?"

"Sounds good," Eleanor smiled tucking her legs under her body. "Get me one while you're up."

Alvin glared at her and she simply giggled in response. Alvin rolled his eyes as he stood and went to the kitchen. Eleanor watched him walk off. Her gaze lowered as he leaned into the refrigerator. A pink tint soon spread across her cheeks when she realized she was staring. Redirecting her gaze back towards the TV she realized the game was back on. "Alvin, hurry; you're missing it!" She called.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Alvin's voice responded from the kitchen. "Sodas only pour so fast." He added with a laugh.

Eleanor giggled as she clutched the blanket they had spread over the couch. She bit her lip and shifted her eyes as she quickly moved to Alvin's side of the couch. She snuggled into the warm corner, pulling the blanket to her shoulders. "Okay, I'm here." Alvin said coming back into the room, sitting the two cups on the table. "What did I-," Alvin turned around and saw Eleanor sitting in his spot. "What is this?" He smirked in amusement.

"What is what?" Eleanor asked smiling innocently.

Alvin raised his brow. "I think that's my spot." He continued to smirk.

"Oh, is it?" She asked as if she didn't know already.

Alvin chuckled. "Alright, you can get away with it this _one _time." He said sitting on what was once Eleanor's side. "And by the way, the next time you want a soda, you can go get it." He chuckled.

Eleanor blushed and giggled. "And next time you want to flirt with me, don't stand in front of the TV." She said after she realized she had missed a play. Alvin laughed when Eleanor reached behind her for a couch pillow and threw it at him.

***

Eleanor continued to stare at the TV as the news reported another car accident. "This is depressing." Eleanor said with a light whine. "Alvin, where's the remote?" She began looking around for it. "Alvin?" She called again after receiving no answer; she looked up and saw Alvin asleep. She glared playfully as she shifted to continue looking for the remote. In doing so, Alvin's half of the blanket was pulled off and she found the remote sitting in his lap.

Eleanor blinked and let out a slow breath. Why was she so nervous? She just had to grab it and move on. …_Simple enough_. She thought leaning over and grabbing the remote. On the retraction of her hand the ring on her finger got caught on something. It was Alvin's zipper, no doubt. Eleanor bit her lip as she tried to unhook the two without waking Alvin and with one hand. _…Mission Impossible._

After not getting them unhooked she attempted to slip off her ring. She gently pushed and twisted it but it wouldn't budge. She huffed and blew her bangs out of her face. _Just one good tug and I'll have it. _She physically and mentally prepared herself; hopefully it would be as quick and painless as possible. She counted it out in her head and then jerked. In this jerk her elbow knocked against the remote and it fell to the floor with a loud thud. She winced at the noise and slowly looked up at Alvin.

Another blush covered her cheeks as Alvin looked back at her. "Now what are you doing?" He asked flashing his signature smirk.

Eleanor looked down and saw her ring still caught on his zipper. Since the ring was turned upside down, she had her palm resting on the crotch of his pants. She blushed at the thought of what Alvin thought she could've been doing. "I didn't think you were awake." She managed to speak.

Alvin raised his brow inquisitively.

"What I meant was," Eleanor paused to think of the appropriate words. Her blush grew deeper. "I was trying to get the remote." She said looking away from him in embarrassment.

Alvin tilted his head to the side as he caught glance of the remote on the floor. "So, you thought the remote was in my pants?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

Eleanor glanced back up. "No, the remote was…" She giggled in embarrassment as Alvin continued to stare at her. "I just wanted the remote." She averted her gaze again.

Alvin raised his brow when he noticed she had yet to move. "Well," He stated. Eleanor looked up. "Get it."

Eleanor shifted her eyes as a new blush appeared (though she wasn't sure if the old one had gone). "I can't." She mumbled.

Alvin studied her face. "…Why not?" He asked.

Eleanor paused and looked away from him again. "My ring is caught." She said almost inaudibly.

Alvin laughed. "…On what?" He continued to study Eleanor's face and saw that her blush had deepened. He glanced down at her hand and also blushed as realization hit. "Oh," Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Well, this is awkward." He said clearing his throat and shifting uncomfortably.

"…Would you just help me get it off?!" Eleanor exclaimed. Alvin snickered and shifted his eyes. "…Al-vin!" Eleanor spoke between clenched teeth.

"Okay, okay." Alvin held his hands up in defense. He reached down and began fumbling with the ring and his zipper. "Jeez, El, you really got is wedged in there." He laughed.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. She was no longer embarrassed but frustrated with the whole situation. She watched Alvin pull and tug but it wouldn't budge. "I think you have to take off the pants." She spoke, her cheeks growing hot again.

Alvin froze and glanced at her, both of their cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Why don't you take off the ring?" He asked.

Eleanor's jaw dropped. "Why didn't _I _think of that?"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Okay," He sighed. He slowly moved his hands up to his belt buckle and unfastened it just as slowly. He paused and looked at Eleanor who was watching his hands. _Oh, God. _He thought as he felt a burning sensation in the lower part of his abdomen. _Get it together, Al. This is the wrong place and the wrong time._ He blew out a breath and continued.

Eleanor tried her best not to stare while Alvin removed his belt and moved on to the button of his pants. She blinked several times to rehydrate her eyes. She obviously wasn't succeeding. She looked back towards Alvin who had seemed to pause again. He seemed to be more awkward than she was now. She looked up to see him tae in a breath before starting again, but not moving any faster.

Eleanor smirked. "You're moving just about as slow as a turtle stuck in molasses." She commented in a southern drawl. Alvin didn't respond. Eleanor rolled her eyes and pushed his hands away. "Let me do it." She used her free hand to unbutton and zip down his pants. Alvin swallowed as he felt the base of Eleanor's palm graze him. Eleanor's smirk grew wider as her curiosity got the best of her. She found it intriguing that something as simple as the graze of her palm could have that sort of affect on him. She wanted to see more. With one tug of Alvin's pants, they were both freed from the awkward situation Alvin's boxers were exposed. "Sorry about that." Eleanor giggled.

She wished she was able to say she didn't do it on purpose, but they both knew better than that. Alvin smirked back and sat up to pull his pants back up. "It's okay," Eleanor watched him pull them part of the way up. Wondering why he stopped, Eleanor looked up and saw Alvin watching her with an amused brow raised. Eleanor blushed and looked back towards the TV. Alvin simply chuckled, pulling his pants up the rest of the way and refastening his pants and belt.

He sat back into the couch, his smirk still spread across his face. "Did you get a good look or are you going to make me strip this time?"

Eleanor's eyes widened and her blushed deepened. "I didn't see anything." She said staring straight ahead.

Alvin laughed. "Alright, then tell me that to my face." He leaned over and cupped Eleanor's cheek, moving her so their eyes met.

Eleanor blinked a few times before blushing again. "I didn't see…" She moved her gaze downward. "…much."

Alvin chuckled as he lowered his hand on top of hers. "It's okay to have a healthy curiosity." He soothed, caressing her hand. "I've even looked at you from time to time."

Eleanor's head shot up and stared at him in disbelief. "…Really?"

"Yeah," He shrugged. "I mean, have you seen yourself lately?" Eleanor giggled. "There's only one explanation for a guy _not_ looking at you."

"What's that?"

"He's gay." Eleanor laughed and Alvin used his free hand to caress her cheek. "If you're curious about anything you could just ask."

Eleanor bit her lip. "I am curious about one thing."

Alvin lowered his hand so that they were both resting on hers. "Ask away."

Eleanor lowered her voice to a whisper. "Are you as good a kisser as girls say you are?" She asked with a smirk,

"I don't know." Alvin smirked back as he leaned closer to her. "You'll have to tell me." He closed the gap between the two, pressing his lips to Eleanor's.

Eleanor wasted no time kissing him back and snaking her arms around his neck. She let out a soft gasp as Alvin grabbed her waist and pulled her body closer to his, closing up any remaining gaps. She let out a soft moan as he gently bit down on her bottom lip all the while her hands roamed his chest.

She let out a sigh as Alvin pulled back with a smile. "Well, did I live up to expectations?" He asked.

Alvin watched as Eleanor bit her lip in thought. "Better," She giggled. "But," She smirked, leaning into his body until their faces were just centimeters apart. "I'm still curious." She whispered. Alvin smirked back as they leaned into anotherintense kiss.

**Who doesn't love a good Alvinor? You know besides those haters who are too closed minded to realize that Theonor, Albritt, and Simonette can only take you so far.**

…

**Anyway! There's a new poll in my profile! Go vote! It's important that you go vote! Okay, isn't **_**important, **_**but I still want you to go vote.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
